Strawberry Panic! 1 The new Etoile
by Ryokilla
Summary: What happens after episode 26.


**Strawberry Panic!**

**1.-The new Etoile**

After the Etoile election and Shizuma's confession to Nagisa, Tamao is alone in her room thinking how she will move on after all that happened…

Tamao: Welcome back Nagisa-chan

(Nagisa slowly enters to the room with many bittersweet feelings. She is very happy to be with Shizuma at last, but she feels badly for leaving Tamao behind. Shyly she enters and sees Tamao looking at the window quietly)

Nagisa: Sorry Tamao-chan…

Tamao: Don't worry…I'm very happy for you Nagisa-chan (without looking at her)

Nagisa: I know the Etoile election meant a lot to you but….

Tamao: That is nothing Nagisa… just forget everything

Nagisa: I know you will become an excellent Etoile very soon!

(Tamao looks at Nagisa noticing that she doesn't realize her true feelings. Smiling softly she says…)

Tamao: Great! It has been a big day today, don't you think so Nagisa-chan? I'll go and take a shower

(Standing, Nagisa keeps thinking if Tamao is really ok)

……

(Next morning, Shizuma enters very quietly inside Nagisa's room holding some flowers with her hand to awake Nagisa with a soft kiss)

Nagisa: Good morning (smiling happily)

Shizuma: Good morning my Nagisa!…..and Tamao? (looking curiously at Tamao's bed)

Nagisa: I though she was here, she might left early…...I feel so bad for her (sadly, looking down)

Shizuma: Did she really want to become an Etoile?

Nagisa: truly yes….

Shizuma: I don't think that is exactly the reason why she's acting like that (turning serious)

Nagisa: then why will it be?

Shizuma: (sight) ….it's best if we talk about all this later, don't you think? It's almost breakfast time and I have some work to do with the new Etoile

Nagisa: so aren't you going to be free this morning?

Shizuma: No, I must show them the Etoile's duties and obligations, plus I need to sign the change of command book.

Nagisa: Well! This is like an entire ceremony!

Shizuma: Indeed, but I will have all the afternoon for you my Nagisa (kissing her tenderly)

(Later at the residence, a great commotion it's been aroused while waiting for the new Etoile)

Yaya: Well! I can't believe that my dear Hikari has become an Etoile! (putting her hands together very excited)

Tsubomi: I know they will be a great Etoile

Yaya: mmm……you only say so because of Hikari, don't you??? (giving her a dazzling look)

Tsubomi: (blushing angrily) of course not! Amane-sama is a great girl and a role model to follow. (crossing her arms, being serious)

(All of the sudden, the cafeteria doors began to open and Hikari enters holding Amane's hand, the new Etoile. Everyone stands up and greet them with applause)

Tomori: (standing up in her place) Remain at your places please. The new Etoile will do the first pray this morning. Could you please… Ootori Amane….

Amane: (standing up)…. Lord…. We thank you for the gifts of you bounty, which we enjoy at this table….

…..

(After Amane's praying, she left a bit aside the protocol in order to dedicate a few words to Shizuma)

Amane: If you will allow me, on behalf of Hikari and I, we wanted to thank Shizuma-sama for all her hard work as a former Etoile….

(Shizuma looks a bit surprised)

Amane:…..and also for all her good advice as a classmate. We will do our best to be good Etoile for you all. Thank you very much Hanazono-senpai (bowing)

(Shizuma stands up)

Shizuma: I'm very touched by your words Etoile. You don't have to thank me, everything I've done I did it gladly (bowing in sign of gratitude)

(Everyone stare very exited at this unusual scene, which concluded with a big applause)

………

(Much later, Shizuma encounters with the Etoile to show them their duties at the greenhouse, while a group of girls follow them. Hikari looks very excited and happy to do all the Etoile work with Amane. After the entire walk, they arrive to the conference room with the presence of the 3 presidents of each school to start the official change of command.

On the table there is a big old book, which listed the names of all the former Etoile since the beginning of Astraea. Also, it indicated the dates of each Etoile's term. Now is Shizuma's turn to go down in history by leaving her name and signature in that book.

This book has two blanks for each of the two Etoile names and signatures….there is a moment of silence. Everyone stare at Shizuma because that other blank belonged to Kaori)

Shizuma: (sights)… and the moment has come

(Shizuma stares at the book for some seconds, then she writes her name and signs… giving a soft smile, she writes Kaori's name and beside it her death's date with a little cross. During that moment, witnesses remained in silence. Shizuma sights and looks up)

Shizuma: (smiling) Congratulations Amane-san, Congratulations Hikari-chan

(With this little ceremony, Shizuma's term as Etoile concluded, officially giving the lead to Hikari and Amane. All the witnesses applauded and congratulated the new Etoile. In on side Miyuki stares at Shizuma almost reading her mind…)

Miyuki: You're about to run off, don't you?

Shizuma: Of course yes! I'm no longer going to explain myself to anyone anymore! (giving a naughty smile to Miyuki, leaving fast down the hall)

Chikaru: it has been a long time since I saw Shizuma that way, I'm truly happy for her!

Miyuki: Yes, this is the true Shizuma, the one who was repressed for long time

(Nagisa is at the cherry blossom, lost in her thoughts, when suddenly Shizuma appears from the back grabbing her from her waist, after a hug they kiss for long time…)

Shizuma: Nagisa……Christmas is coming

Nagisa: that's true! But….you will go with you parents, right?

Shizuma:….since I started attending Miatre I hadn't go back home (looking aside)

Nagisa: but… I thought you didn't go out because of your duties as Etoile…

Shizuma: no, Astraea is my home…..

(Nagisa doesn't dare to keep asking, she believes it is best to talk about it later, so she continued thinking while hugging Shizuma.

In other place, Chikaru sees Tamao from the far sitting on a bench with a book in her hand. Slowly, she starts approaching her)

Chikaru: sometimes a book can't hold all our pain….

(Tamao looks up surprised and Chikaru gives her a friendly smile)

Tamao: (sights) yes I know…but at least it gives me something else to think about

Chikaru: soon is going to be Christmas and I'm thinking we should organize a big party! What do you think Tamao-chan?

Tamao: I'm sure it will be a great party Chikaru-sama

Chikaru: come on! Just call me Chikaru all right?

Tamao: all right then, Chikaru

Chikaru: so I hope you could help me out organizing this party Tamao-chan

(Tamao sighting)

Tamao: of course, count on me (Chikaru sees her with patience)

(At the cherry blossom)

Shizuma: Nagisa, let's head back, it is almost curfew

Nagisa: I would like to stay here longer with you…(putting a sad face)

Shizuma: I know my beautiful Nagisa, but I'm not longer Etoile so I don't have any more benefits.

Nagisa: so as Etoile you could spend the night out??

Shizuma: that's right, they allowed me special permits

Nagisa: Well! Been Etoile has many advantages

Shizuma: somewhat

(Going back to Ishigo-sha, they meet up with the new Etoile, who were just leaving the greenhouse)

Amane: Can we join you to Ishigo-sha?? (approaching them, who were walking down the path to the residence)

Shizuma: of course! (smiles)

(Nagisa walks beside Hikari to congratulate her)

Hikari: thank you very much Nagisa-chan! I feel nervous, but we will work hard (big smile)

Nagisa: I know you will do a great job! (putting her hands together very exited)

Amane: Shizuma-sama…

Shizuma: what is it Etoile?

Amane: hehe!.. I feel so weird when somebody calls me that way…

Shizuma: you'll get use to (smiles)

Amane: I feel a bit embarrassed… but I would like to ask you for advice

Shizuma: of course, tell me

Amane: I recall you did a festival… it was so much fun

Shizuma: yes, we enjoyed it a lot

Amane: well, the thing is, we don't know yet what to do, because we don't want to repeat all the former events, you understand me don't you?

Shizuma: I do….mmm let me think what you can do…(thinking, Amane follows Shizuma with attention while she waits for an answer)

Shizuma: I know what you could do…..but you'll have to get a special permit from the Sister.

Amane: what is it about? (curiously, looking at her)

Shizuma: when I was in first year, the Etoile at the time organized a camping trip with the 3 schools. It was an entire week of competitions and fun and since it almost time for the end-term party, I believe you could do an event like this.

Amane: oh I see! But getting a permit of that sort it's very difficult, no?

Shizuma: raise the matter to the presidents and council and they can help you out getting that permit.

Nagisa: are you talking about a trip?? Yeeees how fun!!

Amane: yes a trip will be so much fun for all!

(Shizuma look at them naughty, like planning something.

When they finally arrived to Ishigo-sha they said goodbye. Hikari and Amane walked towards a room while Shizuma and Nagisa remained at the principal entrance.

Shizuma takes softly Nagisa's waist)

Shizuma: where are you going my Nagisa? ( mischievous smile)

Nagisa: (blushing) well…..to my room… Tamao gets worried if I'm late

Shizuma: but now you're my girlfriend, she has to understand that (getting close to Nagisa to kiss her), plus…. I want to spend the night with you (whispering at her ear)

(Nagisa blushes entirely, still she feels nervous about making love with Shizuma)

Nagisa: b…..b…but Shizuma! (somewhat nervous)

Shizuma: don't get nervous… don't you trust me yet??

Nagisa: is not that… is just I'm inexperienced in all this (blush)

Shizuma: (kissing her) don't you worry…. let's go

(At that moment, Tamao sees them walking towards Shizuma's room from the top of the stairs. Tamao's eyes filled with tears

Yaya approaches from the hall)

Yaya: for love pain, a good tea and delicious cookies

(Tamao looks angry)

Tamao: so everybody knows what's wrong with me!?? (raising her tone angrily)

(Yaya is surprised by Tamao's reaction, she never saw her like that before)

Tamao: (sights) sorry Yaya-chan….I didn't mean to scream at you

(Yaya hugs Tamao warmly)

Yaya: don't worry. Come, let's go to my room! Hikari is about to return and even though she is an Etoile, we will have a tea party, come!

Tamao: thank you Yaya-chan

(This is the first time all the girls gather at Yaya's for the tea party, in which also a new guess appears)

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Yaya: Welcome Chikaru-sama!

Chikaru: Good night to everyone! I brought some cookies I just made!

Yaya: mmm…they smell so delicious!

(Yaya, Tamao, Chiyo, Tsubomi are at the room and Chikaru sits next to Tamao)

Hikari: Good night to all!

Everyone: Good night Etoile!

Hikari: (with a small blush) hehe! It feels so weird when you call me that way

Yaya: and Amane-san won't come?

Hikari: she thanks the invitation, but early tomorrow she was to do her training

Chikaru: I believe that Amane's schedule will become much heavier

Hikari: will be, but we are so enthusiastic

Tsubomi: then let's celebrate for the new Etoile!

Yaya: yeees!!! Congratulations to the new Etoile!

Everyone: CONGRATULATIONS!!

Yaya: also let's celebrate for having the first Le Rim guest in our party!

Everyone: Yeeees, Welcome!!!

Chikaru: (smiles) thank very much for inviting me! I think we will have to create the "secret tea club party"

(Everyone laugh. Tamao remains in the celebration but with a clear sadly gesture in her face)

………

(The next morning, Shizuma wakes up first and stares at Nagisa while she sleeps, both naked under the sheets. She looks at her tenderly and kisses her softly to wake her up.)

Shizuma: Good morning my beautiful Nagisa (caressing her hair)

Nagisa: Good morning my Etoile sama

Shizuma: (smiling) but I'm not longer Etoile

Nagisa: for me, you will always be my Etoile (Shizuma kisses Nagisa losing themselves in a long and passionate kiss)

………

(At the conference room, Amane explains to the three presidents the idea of doing a camping trip with the three schools)

Chikaru: a camping trip? What a fun idea!

Miyuki: (closing her eyes) does that idea came from Shizuma right?

Amane: it was a suggestion and I think is a good one.

(Miyuki looking at Tomori, both start to laugh)

Miyuki: Neither Chikaru nor Amane know about that camping story. I think I might tell you so you realize that this idea could be a bit complicated.

Chikaru: yes please, tell us what happened.

Miyuki: It was when we started first year, Tomori also remembers (looking at her.) At that time the Etoile organized a camping trip nearby a lake property owned by Miatre…

(Flashback, a little Miyuki is at her room with Shizuma, she is sitting on her bed after packing her camping bag)

Miyuki: Shizuma… are you going to sign up for the camping competitions? (sitting in her bed)

Shizuma: Of course yes! We have to win for Miatre!!! (continues packing her bag enthusiastic)

Miyuki: but I don't think the elder students will select us for any competition, we are still first years

Shizuma: ah! It won't happen, you will see

Miyuki: what is that thing you're carrying in you bag? (curiously looking at it)

Shizuma: (giving a naughty smile)….you'll see we'll have fun! (showing hidden bottles of sake)

Miyuki: but Shizuma!! You can't bring those to camping!! If the Sister knows you will be in trouble! (worried)

Shizuma: I know! But don't make it a big deal! Sixth grade students need to be more eager! I'll take care of that (naughty winking)

Miyuki: (looking at her with patience) …even you will be in trouble…

Shizuma: stop it! If not I'll put some sake in your drink as well (naughty laugh)

Miyuki: all ready! But I'm not taking your bag eh?

(During camping, Shizuma looks lively, elder students could notice it and invite her to join the sportive activities, quickly she agrees)

Shizuma: of course I'm in! as long as you also invite Miyuki (holding her classmate's arm)

(This was how Shizuma got her first trophies and acknowledgements for Miatre, against the strong adversaries from Spica.)

…

(After a long journey of activities, the students were allowed to conclude the camping with an all night non-alcoholic party….)

Shizuma: very well! It's time to get this party started! (putting her hands together with a naughty look)

Miyuki: (scared) but Shizuma!!

Shizuma: calm down, this is going to be awesome! (sneaking towards the punch's table she carefully pulls out from her sleeve the sake bottle to mix it with the punch)

Shizuma: done! (naughty face)

(the students continue serving punch normally and keep dancing, while from the corner the Sister watches over quietly)

Shizuma: now, you will see

(Minutes later, the students start to feel happier than usual and laughs got lauder. Shizuma and Miyuki stare at that scene hiding behind near bushes.)

Shizuma: hahaha!!! This is so good!!

Miyuki: but Shizuma!! This is wrong! (looking worried)

Shizuma: relax!

(in a moment, one of the students approaches the Sister, who quickly notices her drunk state)

Sister: Oh my God!! Everybody is drunk!!!! (standing up fast)

Everybody: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!! HAHAHAHA!

Miatre Students: WE'RE THE BEST!!! (dancing)

Spica Students: NOO! There is NO way you will win again!!!

(Shizuma is on the floor laughing hardly, while Miyuki witness the entire show very worried, but as well starts to laugh)

Sister: God Lord! (smelling the punch) who PUT ALCOHOL IN THE PUNCH???

(looks angrily to the students)

Everyone: LE RIM STUDENTS DID IT!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA

Le Rim Students: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! We believe it was Spica!! HAHAHA

Sister: EVERYBODY GOES TO SLEEP IMMEDIATELY!!! (rising her voice with anger)

Miatre Students: but the party is just starting!

Sister: I said, TO SLEEP!! (pointing with her hand)

(from the far the Sister listens a laugh, she turns and sees Shizuma and Miyuki hidden behind a bush. She walks towards them with an angry face)

Sister: miss Hanazono…..

(Shizuma jumps when she hears the Sister failing to hide the bottle of sake)

Miyuki: we…..just….(nervous)

Sister: miss Hanazono…I believe you will be punished for a long time. (looking at the bottle, then to Miyuki) and you miss Rokoujo……

Miyuki: (tense) YES!

Sister: also you will be punished for taking part of this with miss Hanazono

(Miyuki gave a dazzling look to Shizuma)

Sister: Now go to sleep immediately. As soon as we return to Astraea, we'll talk about punishments

(the Sister turns back with disgust and leaves to her room, Shizuma sights feeling that she accomplished her naughty goal)

Miyuki: Shizuma!!!!!! (arguing) is your fault I got punished!

Shizuma: ah! But was worth it, no?? hahaha!….

(end of flashback)

Amane: (laughing) well! I didn't knew this story

Miyuki: that was Shizuma's first big prank, that's why she spend many times in the punishment room

Tomori: since then the Sister forbid all camping. Just the summer school is allowed. The Sister became very strict in the matter of massive trips.

Amane: I see, so we wouldn't have a chance?

Chikaru: but that trip was 6 years ago, I don't think Shizuma will do a prank like that, she's already a grown up.

Miyuki: you don't know Shizuma….(sights) but well… if you dare and want to the risk…

Chikaru: I think we should do it, besides it will be the farewell party for sixth grade students.

Tomori: you're right Chikaru, I support your idea

Amane: very well! Let's plan it and try to convince the Sister (Miyuki sights)

(at the end of the meeting, Miyuki is heading to the cafeteria when she runs into Shizuma)

Miyuki: Shizuma!

Shizuma: what's the matter Miyuki?

Miyuki: I have some news you will like, but don't get high hopes for it ok?

Shizuma: what are they about?

Miyuki: today the council discussed the possibility of doing a camping trip with the 3 schools and it was approved

(Shizuma smiles and her face flashes with a naughty light)

Miyuki: But!! The Sister's approval is still in process, you know that is the most difficult part, so don't start celebrating yet.

Shizuma: ah! (closing her eyes calmly) she will approve it

Miyuki: (sights) I believe that too, I just hope this time you'll behave!

Shizuma: what!? Don't you trust me? Don't you trust the ex Etoile??

Miyuki: since it is you… I don't know

Shizuma: ah! Miyuki! You know everything is going to be fine (can't help looking at her naughty)

Miyuki: (sights and crosses her arms) I hope so… I really hope so….

**End of Chapter**

**Note: There is a web page where I will publish some images inspired on each chapter of this Fanfic. For those who like drawing and would like to do an image based on any of this Fanfic up coming chapters, you'll be able to publish them in this web page dedicated to Strawberry Panic!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ryokilla**


End file.
